The present invention is related to a conditioner composition that enhances the texture and appearance of hair.
Hair care refers to the parts of hygiene and cosmetology involving the hair on the human head. Hair care will differ according to the hair type and according to various processes that can be applied to hair. However, cleaning and strengthening the hair with compositions is an important facet of hair care.
It is well known that all natural ingredients regularly applied to the hair are vital to produce healthy and strong hair. There are certain hair compositions that work to provide vitamins and nutrients to hair, even after the hair has been cleaned.
Often, hair is washed as part of a shower or bathing with a shampoo, a specialized surfactant. Shampoos work by application of water and the shampoo to the hair for cleaning the hair. The shampoo breaks the surface tension of the water, allowing the hair to become soaked and residue to be removed. Conditioners are often used after shampooing to smooth down the cuticle layer of the hair, which can become roughened during the physical process of shampooing. Conditioners also work to strengthen the inner layers of each hair strand and add surfactants to the hair for enhanced shine.
Dandruff is the shedding of dead skin cells from the scalp. As the epidermal layer continually replaces itself, cells are pushed outward where they eventually die and flake off. For people with dandruff, skin cells may mature and be shed in 2-7 days, as opposed to around a month in people without dandruff. Moisturizing agents may help dry scalps to inhibit dandruff.
Hair coloring is the practice of changing the color of hair. Often, the dyes, bleaches, and thermal energy used to alter the hair's color can be destructive to the hair and scalp. In certain individuals, the use of hair coloring can result in allergic reaction and/or skin irritation. Hair that has been damaged by excessive exposure to chemicals is considered over-processed. This results in dry, rough and fragile hair. Vitamins help return the hair to its precolored state.
Split ends, known formally as trichoptilosis, happen when the protective cuticle has been stripped away from the ends of hair fibers. This condition involves a longitudinal splitting of the hair fiber. Any chemical or physical trauma, such as heat from blowers and hair irons may eventually lead to split ends. Vitamins A, K, and proteins help return the split ends to their prior condition by strengthening the cortex and medulla layers of the hair.
Hair loss, or androgenetic alopecia, is quite common. There is no cure, but there are many treatments for this male pattern hair loss. The range of treatments includes the application of lotions, shampoos, conditioners, to more sophisticated pills.
Genetics and health are additional factors for producing healthy hair and inhibiting the above mentioned hair problems. The living part of hair is under the scalp skin where the hair root is housed in the hair follicle. The entire follicle and root are fed by a vein, and blood carries nutrients to the follicle/root. Feeding this tissue with the proper vitamins, nutrients, and fats is vital to retaining healthy hair.
Typically, a hair conditioner is a hair care product that alters the texture and appearance of hair, while also incorporating healthy ingredients into the hair. There are numerous types of hair conditioner ingredients, differing in composition and functionality. The ingredients are composed with the objective of rejuvenating the hair and inhibiting hair problems.
Conditioners have been used in the hair care industry in the past, yet none with the present characteristics of the present invention. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,730,641; 8,420,065; and 20130039873.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a conditioner composition that rejuvenates hair by adding all natural ingredients to the hair and scalp.